Sword Art Online - The Reality
by sukimit
Summary: After Kirito and Asuna escapes from the virtual reality of SAO, what happens to them in the real world? What happens if Asuna forgot all about SAO and Kirito? What will the lives be like for the players where their lives stood still for 2 years?
1. Prologue - Kirito

Prologue

My name is Kirigaya Kazuto. I have been trapped inside a Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (VRMMORPG) called Sword Art Online (SAO) for two years with the nickname Kirito. The creator, Akihiko Kayaba, trapped ten thousand players in the game through withdrawing the ability to log out of the game. Being trapped inside SAO meant that the only way to log out would be to reach level 100 of the game and beat the boss there. A side effect of being trapped in the game, was that if you were to die in the game, you would also die in the real world. With these rules established, the players were left to fend for themselves in the world where Akihiko Kayaba is God.

Being in the virtual reality for an extended period of time, more and more players are losing touch of reality. Since there are no laws in the games, players are getting bolder and bolder, to the sense where they started killing each other. Of course, those people are a minority. Another minority would be the people who are actually trying to win the game, to get to level 100 and beat the boss. I am part of this minority. Another important person in this minority was a girl named Asuna. I was a solo player in the majority of the two years in the game, as the few times I partied up or joined a guild, it ended bitterly. I was one of the strongest players in SAO, and was always battling the frontlines with Asuna and her guild, the Knights of Blood (KoB). Through the harsh reality of the game, I believed Asuna and I fell in love with each other. We managed to get married, bought a house and even adopted a daughter called Yui. However, all of it meant nothing when SAO ends.

I have managed to beat the boss of the game, Akihiko Kayaba, with the help of people who are very important to me. People whom, without them, I would not have the strength to face Akihiko. Asuna, of course was one of them.


	2. Chapter 1 - Kirito

I opened my eyes to bright lights shining down on me. I raised my arms in an attempt to shield my eyes and found them unusually heavy. I blinked once, then twice before I managed to get my eyes focused.

Those lights, they were fluorescent lights. Fluoresc-FLUORECENT LIGHTS?!

I lowered my arm and gaze around me, it seems like I was in a hospital. With my mind still in a blur, I got out of the hospital bed (which requires an unbelievable amount of strength). I managed to stand, and slowly walked towards the door. I could feel my feet trembling under the weight of my body, which it was unaccustomed to. I reached my hand out for the door handle and saw it trembling as well. I slowly walked out onto the hospital hallway (which was surprisingly empty).

'A-Asuna…', I rasped, that was the only thing in my mind right now. The promise we made to each other in SAO was so vivid in my mind that I can feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

I continued walking down the hallway, whispering Asuna's name under my breath. I have no idea where I am going, I only knew I have to find Asuna, to make sure that she is safely back in this world. To see her smile once more, to feel her warmth once more…

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the bright fluorescent lights once again, I squeezed my eyes shut and saw Asuna smiling back at me. I gasped and my eyes flashed open.

I felt something warm squeezing my left hand, I turned my head and saw Sugu. Sugu, my sister Suguha! I-I was really back in the real world! Sugu seemed to be asleep and was just waking up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before feeling my gaze on her. I saw her eyes widened and tears starting to well up, before she threw herself on top of me. I let out a gasp of shock as I feel her trembling body on top of mine.

'Onii-san! You're finally awake! I'm so glad!'

I can feel her sniffling on my shoulder. A smile broke on my face as I wrapped my arms around her as well. Sugu, my sister. I'm finally back. Tears of relief flood down my face as I stroke the trembling body of my sister.

'Let me tell Mum and Dad about this!' says Sugu, after we hugged. I could still see the tear stains on her face, and her nose is as red as ever.

After a frantic phone call outside my hospital room where the walls could not masked her high pitched voice, Sugu returned to my room, sniffling with eyes shining bright with tears.

I had managed to sit up on my bed and was just reaching out for the glass of water at my bedside table. As soon as Sugu saw how hard my hands were trembling as I was holding the glass, she immediately rushed to my bed side and helped guide my hand.

'Sugu, what is today's date?' I rasped, still not accustomed to speaking. 'November 10th 2024, Monday, 12.43 am!' Sugu replied with a smile and a mock salute.

Sugu then went on her incessant chatter about how much everyone missed me, and how glad she was that I was finally awake. According to her, starting from the 7th of November, people trapped in SAO were all starting to wake up and how everyone was anticipating for me to wake up as well. Around two hours ago, while Mum and Dad was leaving the hospital to get some rest, and Sugu was getting some warm coffee from the café downstairs, I had woken up. The nurses found me sprawled on the corridor outside my ward, since Sugu returned at that time, the hospital have not called my parents. After more updates about my family and friends, the door to my ward suddenly burst opened and in rushed my parents.

'Kazuto, you're finally back!'

'My son, my dear son!'

I was enveloped in the warmth of my parents, and tears started flowing down my face again. I could not believe how much I have missed my parents! My heart swelled as the love I felt for my family hit me for the first time in 's how we stayed throughout the night, all huddled by my bed, exchanging stories and constantly hugging each other.

I have not felt such warmth and safety for a long time.


	3. Chapter 2 - Kirito

**Chapter 2 **

It has been two months since I woke up from SAO, and it was 2025. I just started school a few days ago, and was still getting used to urban life. To get our lives back on track, special classes were set up for students who were in SAO for the past two years in different schools. Middle schoolers in their last two years will be allowed to skip those years and start high school straight away, with the first year being special courses. All the high schoolers, regardless of their year, would only have 1 ½ to 2 years of high school, and the college entrance exams would have a special curve for the 3rd year high school students. Since only around six thousand people managed to survive SAO, and only about half to two-thirds of them were students. Only selected schools will have these specialised classes.

With the technology of transport being more advanced than ever, where you can travel across Japan in slightly more than three hours, only a fifteen minute train ride is needed for me to get to school.

Special programmes were also put in place by the government to help the working class who were trapped in the game. Refreshment courses were given to them to help them get used to the daily routine of urban life again. It was not that difficult for them to find jobs that were similar to what they had before the game as well. This is largely due to their vacancies being mostly taken up by foreigners who had signed a yearly contract with the company (an act strongly encouraged by the government).

With the apt timing that SAO ended, it gives the 'players' just enough time to get used to the urban environment again to start work in the new year. Of course, many of us 'players' still faced difficulties in getting used to the urban lifestyles and are getting regular therapy and counselling sessions. Some examples of the difficulties we faced could be the constant buzzing of lights and noise in all hours of the day, with tall buildings everywhere may cause claustrophobic tendencies in some of us. The constant flashing lights and noises everywhere made us nervous and jittery all the time, reaching for our non-existent weapons whenever we were caught off guard. We were also seen to be constantly fidgeting due to the sudden enclosed area of city life, when we were used to the vast open fields and medieval streets of Aincrad. All of these are just side effects of being trapped in a virtual reality for an extended period of time. Other than that, we were mostly fine, except for the constant nightmares that all the players faced every night.

Every single player in SAO has their own fair share of risks, loss, deaths and betrayals. Therefore, it is not surprising that all of us have nightmares daily. These nightmares may not fade even after years of counselling and therapy. It will most likely be something all SAO players will have to live with all their lives. It may seem as a small price to pay as compared to some of our comrades who lost their life or sanity in the game.


	4. Chapter 3 - Kirito

Chapter 3

It's March 2025, and I have started my first year in high school. School work is hard as usual, but I have also been keeping myself busy. I have always been interested in technology and computers, even before SAO, and I have made up my mind to pursue computer engineering as a career. Hence, I have been working extra hard in Maths and Science. I have also taken up Kendo again. Partly because of the constant need to hold a sword, and also because of how hard I have seen Sugu practiced. I could not help but feel guilty that Sugu took up Kendo for my sake. I have also been tinkling around with computer parts on my spare time.

Every morning, the fifteen minute walk from my house to the train station to get to school is the rare quality time that I get to spend with my sister. I always enjoyed every minute of it. The comfortable peacefulness between us, with an effortless flow in conversation, it was a nice piece of tranquillity before the hectic rush of the day. Today, I feel, will be no different.

Just as we left the house, sandwiches in hand as breakfast, Suguha asked, 'Who is Asuna?'

'E-eh?' I stuttered, almost tripping over my own feet.

'I heard you calling her name every night in your sleep as you were having nightmares.'

That's right, every night for the past few months, I have not had a good night's sleep. Always waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares of SAO. The most frequent being seeing Asuna die in front of my very eyes. Those nightmares will always wake me up with tears and sweat streaming down my face. They have also cost me permanent dark eye circles.

'Asuna huh,' I began, 'She's this really beautiful girl that I met in SAO.'

I began recounting a brief summary of Asuna. Our various adventures together, the delicious sandwiches that she made, how we managed to get married in a cottage by the river, about Yui. And of course, the long beautiful chestnut-brown hair of hers, her feisty temper, the swift moves of her sword, and most importantly, her smile.

Recounting all these stories has made me start to cry, but it did not affect me as much as it used to, where I have to be restrained on a chair with those painful memories.

'Ha, since when had I become such a crybaby?' I smiled as I wiped the tears away. But the painful memories of Asuna swam in my head throughout my journey to school, and I resolved to try harder to search for Asuna.

I have searched for her ever since I was free of SAO. Now, online therapy groups and forums of SAO has popped up all over the internet. I joined one of the most popular SAO forum and found many friends there, including Klein, Agil, Lisbeth, Silica and several other players I have helped throughout the game. Since I used back my username, Kirito, I have been bombarded with questions about SAO constantly. So much so that even news station would like to interview me about what happened in SAO. I declined those interviews of course, but to stop the harassment, I released a statement and also wrote an article about what happened in the final level. The attention died down a little after that, to much relief. After all these commotion, there was still no news of Asuna. The entire online community was also more or less looking for information about Asuna, with her being a famous player in SAO itself.

I have not given up on finding Asuna of course, but it was proving to be a difficult quest.


	5. Chapter 4 - Kirito

**Chapter 4**

A year has passed since SAO ended and there are still no news of Asuna. The commotion surrounding SAO has died down significantly, but the online forums are still buzzing with activity. A date was even set up on Friday for a SAO 'reunion'.

I have been hesitant to attend, but Klein and Agil are doing a good job of peer pressuring me into consent.

'Ahh!' I cry out in frustration as I flopped onto my bed. I just ended a long, gruelling conversation with the two bros about the reunion. After a ton of peer pressuring, black mail, guilt trips and some weak retaliation from my side, I ended it with a 'We'll see', letting in a barrage of threats from the both of them. With the pretence of having to sleep early for school tomorrow, I logged off the forum.

Urghhh, I twisted and turned on my bed, pulling at my hair. This is so frustrating! Should I go for the reunion? I have made not many friends in SAO, Klein, Agil, Lisbeth and Silica, I have not really chatted with the other players for the past year. Plus, I'm a socially awkward person.

'Why is this so troublesome?' I cry out, with that I decided to not think about it now. I shall make my decision tomorrow.

* * *

With a huge sigh, I looked out of the window at the setting sun as I packed my bag. I have decided to go to the reunion after all. I asked Sugu about it in the morning and she strongly encouraged (includes high-pitched reasoning, constant nagging, several punches and a smack on my head) me to go. My mum has also said something along the lines of making more friends and going out more.

Hence, I decided to just revise in school till it's time for the reunion. I have been studying, and practicing kendo really hard, to the extent where my parents were worried about my social life. I know that it is slightly unhealthy being alone all the time, and not hanging out with friends like most people my age does, but I need to keep my mind preoccupied. If not, I may just drive myself insane, thinking of Asuna. Making small talks with my classmates is just not going to cut it.

The reunion will take place in Agil's bar, since he owned one. Agil agreed to close his bar for the night for this reunion. As I walked down the street towards the bar, I can't help but see the resemblance it had towards Agil's shop in Algade, a town in the 50th floor in Aincrad. I stopped in front of a shop which looks suspiciously alike Agil's in SAO and checked the address which I had scribbled on my palm. Confirming that it is indeed the right shop, I pushed the door open.

The bar was bustling with activity. Groups were huddled around tables, alcohol everywhere, occasional shouts, the reunion was in full swing.

'Yo Kirito!' I heard a shout, but could not locate its source.

I was still standing by the doorway, when someone slammed into me. I let out a grunt and pulled away, only to see Lisbeth smiling at me.

'Oh my god Kirito, I think you have grown taller, and some muscles, since SAO! I've missed you so much! Come come, everyone is dying to see you!' With that, Lisbeth pulled me across the crowd towards the bar counter.

'Yo Kirito, long time no see! Perfect timing man, another 5 minutes and I would have gone to your house to drag you here.' Klein said with a hard smack on my back. I looked around and saw Silica beside Klein and Agil looking expectantly at me behind the counter. Lisbeth pulled me a seat beside her.

'On the house.' Smiled Agil as he slide a cup of brown liquid towards me.

'Only the finest Scotch.' He says, eyeing my confused look. I took a gulp, it tastes sweet, yet slightly tangy, I liked it.

'So, how's life dude?' Klein asked, I have never seen Klein dressed like this, with a button down shirt and pants, and pressed down hair. Then again, neither have I seen Agil dressed in casual clothes either, though he maintained the bald head, nor Lisbeth and Silica in their school uniform. Everyone seemed to be doing well.

With the help of alcohol, conversation flowed smoothly, without realising three hours have passed.

'So, any news about Asuna?' asked Silica. Everyone in our group looked at me expectantly, and the atmosphere became heavy.

'Eh… Erm… There's no new information about Asuna whatsoever, although I have tried asking around from people in other schools, but no one's heard of her. In the article and statement that I have released to the media, I did mentioned Asuna, but no one has contacted me.' I said.

'That's weird. I mean, after you told the media about Asuna, they would surely have went to interview her, but no news came out. Asuna even used her real name in the game, it shouldn't be so hard to find her.' reasoned Lisbeth.

We discussed further about Asuna's whereabouts and considered several theories, before we knew it, it was 2 am.

'Aww man, I really have to go now, I have Kendo practice in the morning' I said.

With several protests from the group, we managed to end it we a toast to Asuna.

Silica joined me as I left the bar.

'It's really nice catching up with you, Kirito, or should I say, Kazuto', smiled Silica.

'Ehh.. Either one is fine.' I said with a shrug.

We made some small talk and hugged each other as we parted ways at the train station.

Tonight has been really fun, maybe I should go out more often, I thought as I fell asleep on the train dreaming about Asuna again.


	6. Chapter 5 - Kirito

**Chapter 5**

Febuary 2026.

Urghh. I have a Kendo tournament tomorrow, and for some reason, I couldn't get to sleep. This isn't my first tournament, and the competition tomorrow doesn't seem too difficult as well. But why is there a nagging feeling at the pit of my stomach then? It is making me crazy with nerves. It's almost midnight, I really have to get to sleep. With an exasperated sigh, I squeezed my eyes shut and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The dojo is bustling with activity. Most of the matches are over and we are in the semi-finals now. I am standing in the ring facing my opponent, who is fidgeting due to nerves. This match shouldn't be difficult.

Ever since I took up Kendo again after SAO, I have been to several tournaments and won most of them. Although I believe that the winning is largely due to me waving a sword around for two years in a VRMMORPG, Coach seems to see potential in me. However, I have been unusually nervous today, and the nagging feeling from last night hasn't stopped as well. I'm losing my focus. I took a deep breath, and shift into my starting position.

With a shrill screech from the whistle, the semi-finals begin.

We circled each other for a while, before my opponent strikes me with a cry. I parried his strike and tried to attack his torso, but missed by a few centimetres. I hissed in frustration, but immediately retreat to compose myself.

I have to focus. This shouldn't be hard. I took another deep breath and went in for another attack.

Holding a sword is like second nature to me now. With all the practice that I have had in SAO. The lightness of the bamboo sword threw me off balance when I first came back to kendo, but after a few weeks, I have adapted.

A match like this should take me no more than five minutes to win, but the uneasy nagging at the back of my mind is preventing me from concentrating. In the end, I won the match in ten minutes, with a huge mental drain from my part, and I am starting to feel light-headed.

* * *

A 30 minutes break was given before the finals and I was sitting by the benches, trying to focus on my breathing. With a pair of headphones on, hyping me up with fast-paced music, I tuned out the surrounding voices. This unexpectedly caused the unpleasant feeling to take centre stage in my mind.

It is starting to annoy me, and have no idea why I am feeling like this. It seems like something bad is coming and I had no idea what it is going to be.

I have no time to think about things like that now, I need to concentrate and win this tournament. My team can't afford to lose on the first game of the season. It will just bring everyone's morale down. With an exasperated ruffle of my hair, I leaned back on my bench and took a swig of water.

As I was drinking, a girl with long chestnut brown hair and a soft round face walked past me.

That hair, that face, it looked so familiar… Can that be?...

Asuna! It's got to be her! There is no way that I could have mistaken that confident posture, that aura. I stood up and scanned the crowd, but she seemed to have disappeared.

No, that couldn't be, that's definitely Asuna. She definitely walked past me. It was not a mistake! I immediately start off in the direction that she went by just a minute ago.

I started off with a brisk walk that soon turned into a run. I ran all around the dojo, but she is nowhere to be found. I started to panic. Outside the dojo and all around the building, there was no sign of Asuna as well.

No, it's impossible, Asuna is definitely here. That's what the nagging feeling inside me is all about. Asuna is definitely here!

I paused for breath at the side of the dojo, it was then that I realised that my phone has been vibrating in my pocket all this while.

'Hello?'

'KAZUTO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? THE MATCH IS STARTING IN 5 MINUTES AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE IN 30 SECONDS!'

'Wha-? Ah-h, YES COACH!'

Damn, I have forgotten all about the tournament.

* * *

I went back into the dojo, my eyes still scanning the crowd for Asuna.

'There you are! Where have you been? Urgh, been running around again. Haven't I told you to rest before any match, and not to waste energy running around? Could you be more responsible, Kazuto? Are you even listening to me? ...'

I tuned out my coach as I get into my gear.

Before I knew it, the final match was starting. My opponent this time was from The Catholic High School in Japan. He seems strong, but I should be able to beat him. I have seen him in other matches, and he does not seem to have any special moves, it's just that he's stable on his feet, and is not big to the extent that he is slow. His name is Ryouta I think. Kishitani Ryouta.

As much as I tried to concentrate, I still can't get the image of Asuna out of my head. I blinked a few times in an attempt to clear my head, but then I heard a cry and knew that a strike was coming. I just had enough time to raise my sword to defend myself.

I have got to concentrate! This time, I tried to attack, but Kishitani was surprisingly quick on his feet. I tried to attack him several times, but I missed, and I was getting frustrated. I blocked his attacks as well, but my mind was just not in the game. This continued on for 10 minutes with neither one of us scoring a point. And the referee called for a timeout.

I was relief for the time out, actually. I needed it to clear my head. I immediately went to apologise to my coach.

'What's wrong with you today, Kazuto? You need to focus! We are counting on you to start the season with a bang.'

'I-I'm sorry coach. I will try my best!'

When the time out is over, and I'm back in the game, I was ready. As the match resumed, I prepared myself to attack. I will end it quick, no more games, I was determined to win. I tried to make eye contact with my opponent, but something caught my eye. Sitting at the corner of the dojo, with a round face and long chestnut brown hair…

It's Asuna! She's there, at the corner of the dojo! Before I knew it, something hard smacked my helmet, and I stumbled backwards. I heard the whistle blew, signalling the end of the game, and realised that I had lost, but my eyes were transfixed on Asuna.

I saw her get up from her seat and ran towards Kishitani. She leapt into his arms just as he was taking off his helmet. They hugged each other before he planted a kiss on her forehead.

What is happening? What is Asuna doing in another guy's arms? Why isn't Asuna running towards me? Asuna, I'm here! It's me, Kirito! I'm here! Everything around me starts to spin and everyone somehow started moving in slow motion, the crowd around me, Asuna and Kishitani hugging each other, my sister Sugu, running towards me. Everything is spinning, before I knew it, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6 - Kirito

**Chapter 6**

'Hey, what's wrong?'

I felt Sugu nudging my ribs.

'Nothing.' I brushed her off and stare out of the train windows.

I was feeling numb physically, but my brain is working on overdrive. I was on the train back home after the tournament. After my brief black-out in the gym, when I opened my eyes again, Asuna was nowhere to be seen. Asuna is definitely at the tournament and nobody could tell me otherwise. But what was Asuna doing? Why was she leaping into the arms of another guy? If she is alive and well, why didn't she contact anyone in SAO? Why didn't she contact me?! My name was all over the news last year!

* * *

When I got home, I immediately sent a text to the group (Klein, Agil, Lisbeth, Silica):

_**Kirito:** Hey guys, I found Asuna, but something's wrong._

Sure enough, in two minutes, messages started pouring in.

_**Lisbeth:** Really? Where? When?_  
_**Lisbeth:** What happened?_  
_**Lisbeth:** How did you meet her?_  
_**Klein:** Really bro? What happened?_  
_**Silica:** Good for you!_  
_**Silica:** OMG, what happened?!_  
_**Lisbeth:** Yes, hurry and tell us!_  
_**Agil:** Are you sure its Asuna?_  
_**Kirito:** Yes, I'm definitely sure it's Asuna._  
_**Kirito:** I 'met' her in a Kendo tournament today._  
_**Lisbeth:** What do you mean by 'met'?_  
_**Klein:** What's with the 'met'?_  
_**Kirito:** Well, I saw her during the tournament, but only for a few seconds…_  
_**Lisbeth:** What actually happened?_  
_**Lisbeth:** We need more information man_  
_**Silica:** So did you speak to Asuna?_  
_**Silica:** Did Asuna see you?_  
_**Kirito:** No, she didn't see me. Rather, I don't think she recognises me._  
_**Kirito:** During my break, I saw Asuna walked past me._  
_**Kirito:** Then, during the finals, I saw Asuna in the crowd, cheering for the opposing team. I got really distracted and lost._  
_**Kirito:** After I lost, I saw Asuna hugging the other guy, the I don't know what happened next asI kind of blacked out, I think…_  
_**Kirito:** So? Guys? What do you think?_  
_**Kirito:** What happened? Guys, answer me please, Im going crazy here right now._  
_**Klein:** Hmm… I don't know man, I'm not really good with this sort of things._  
_**Agil:** I think you need to meet up with Asuna, if you really think that's her. Have a good talk with her and see why she hasn't contacted you or anyone in SAO for the past year._  
_**Agil:** Now that you know what school she is attending, and since she's cheering for the opposing team and all. It shouldn't be hard to find her then._  
_**Lisbeth:** True. Find Asuna and ask her to clear things up with you!_  
_**Silica:** I don't know Kirito, I mean yeah, you should find Asuna, but take things slow, I guess…_  
_**Kirito:** True, but I'm kinda nervous_  
_**Kirito:** I mean, Asuna literally jumped into another guy's arms in front of me._  
_**Lisbeth:** You said that was during a kendo tournament right?_  
_**Lisbeth:** That means you still have your helmet on right?_  
_**Silica:** That means she didn't see your face!_  
_**Lisbeth:** And with your helmet on, she couldn't possibly see your face and know you're there!_  
_**Silica:** Yeah! Meet up with her, and clear things up._  
_**Klein:** Yeah man, we are all here for you._  
_**Agil:** Yes. Good luck Kirito!_  
_**Silica:** Gambatte ne! _  
_**Lisbeth:** Call Asuna and we'll all meet up! _  
_**Kirito:** Thanks guys!_  
_**Kirito:** Seriously thank you for the advice._

* * *

_Note: Really sorry that this chapter took so long to come out! School was really hectic, and I just started my semester break. I promise that I will not wait so long to post another chapter again! Thank you guys for the support! :) _


	8. Chapter 7 - Kirito

Chapter 7

How should I approach Asuna? Should I just go straight to her school and look for her? Immediately? Or should I wait? Or should I just scout for a while more before approaching her?

These were all that was going through my mind for the past few days…

* * *

'Hey Ryo, you know some people from Catholic High right?' I said, as I swing my arm around his neck.

'Eh? Y-yeah.'

'Good, then can you introduce me to them?'

'What, why?'

'Come on, we are friends right? I have something I need to know about that school…'

After much persuasion and some bribing, I managed to secure a meeting with Tahara Ryo's (a friend and a classmate of mine) friends from Catholic High.

* * *

'Alright, so this is my friend, Kirigaya Kazuto, and these are my other friends, Takegani Naoki and Matsuhito Kazuya. Kazuto here says he wanted to know something about Catholic High.'

'Kirigaya… Kazuto… Hmm, that name sounds familiar…' Kazuya mused.

'Erm… I think you would have saw my name on the news last year. I'm the player from SAO.' I said as I scratched my head in embarrassment.

'SAO! Oh my god! You are the guy who beat the boss right! I'm so glad to meet you, I'm a huge fan of SAO! What help do you need from us? We will do our best to help you in any way we can!' enthused Naoki.

'I-I'm glad to meet you too. But I have something really important to ask you guys. Do you know a girl named Asuna in your school? With long brown hair.' I said with a slight blush.

'Asuna, I take it you mean Asuna our school beauty from class 3B?' Kazuya suggested.

'Yeah, she does have really long brown hair, she's the most popular girl in school though. Every guy has a crush on her, but sadly she's with Kishitani, that Kendo guy.' Added Naoki.

'Yes! That's right, that's her! Do you guys know anything more about her? Like did she transfer to your school? What about her family? Why is she in a relationship with that Kishitani guy?' Everything came rushing out of my mouth before my mind had any chance to process it.

'Woah dude, chill. Why do you need to know so much about her? Anyway, let's see, yes, she did transfer to our school in the middle of last year. She was very weak at first, but I heard that her family is super rich and they send her to private tuition every week. I talked to her a couple of times before, she's really nice.' Kazuya said.

'Of course she's nice! She's Asuna! There's something weird about Asuna though, she can't seem to remember anything from her previous school. As for your question about why she's dating Kishitani, I guess it's because he does Kendo. Asuna's in Kendo as well, but she doesn't go for competitions. Rumours have it that she is so good that she's the assistant coach in the club. I've seen her Kendo skills in school before, she was so swift. If Kendo weren't so strict, I'm sure she would be dancing with that sword.' Naoki added.

'Oh, don't exaggerate, you guys and your daydreams about Asuna. But yeah, she's really good in Kendo.' Interrupted Kazuya.

That definitely is Asuna. There's no mistake about it. But why can't she remember anything from the past? Does she want to hide the fact that she was from SAO as well? My mind wandered around these newly-acquired facts when Naoki piped up, 'Why do you want to know so much about Asuna? Do you know her previously?'

'E-eh?' I stuttered, shocked at the question. 'I-my relationship? It's really difficult to explain, it's really complicated.'

'Are you one of those weird stalkers? If you are, I will not hesitate to beat you up here right now, you know.' Kazuya accused, while squinting her eyes at me.

'W-what? No! I'm not some crazy stalker! I-I'm… Ah…' I stuttered, not knowing if I should tell them everything about SAO and Asuna.

'What? Why would you want to know so much about Asuna?' Kazuya continued to question me, her tone getting more suspicious by the minute.

'Alright, let me - I will explain.' I said, resigned.

And so, I explained from the beginning, as concise as possible, my relationship with Asuna. How we met in the game through the first boss battle, how we met again later, got married and depended so much on each other. How we confronted Akihiko Kayaba, and how we promised to find each other in the real world after we were released from the VRMMORPG. As I was talking, tears came into my eyes again. By the end of it, I was an emotional wreck. I silently cursed myself for my catharsis.

'Well, I totally did not expect that…' Kazuya said quietly.

'Wow, I didn't know that our Asuna is the same Asuna from SAO. I saw some fanart of Asuna from SAO before, and they looked similar…'

'I'm really sorry about that emotional outburst, but as you can see, Asuna is terribly important to me. And I would really appreciate it if you guys could help me meet her.' I said.

'If that's the case, I guess I can help you get a meeting with Asuna. She's my senior in Kendo after all. So same time same place tomorrow, got it, Kazuto? I will get Asuna here tomorrow around this time, so make sure you are here as well.' Kazuya offered.

'What? Tomorrow? Really?' I gasped.

'Since she is that important to you, I will try to get her tomorrow.' Said Kazuya.


	9. Chapter 8 - Kirito

**Chapter ****8**

I shot an irritated glance at Ryo and Naoki. They are sitting at a table opposite mine, and kept glancing over at me every few minutes, it's making me more nervous with every passing second.

I have been sitting in the café as Kazuya has instructed for the past hour and she has yet to show up. I'm starting to think she never will.

I had originally planned to meet Asuna alone, but Ryo insisted on coming along. He says that I will need someone to support me when Asuna comes, but I think that he just wanted to see Asuna himself.

When we reached the café, it was mostly empty, but we saw Naoki already waiting at a table in the corner. Ryo went to join him and I got another table by the window. And that's the way it's been for the past hour.

I checked my watch for the umpteenth time, and stirred my already cooled mocha. I realised that I've reached early, but Kazuya was almost an hour late! Where was Asuna? I'm starting to worry. What if Asuna didn't want to come? What if she was sick today? What if they got attacked on the way here? My palms were sweating, and I took a sip of my Mocha to calm my nerves.

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped up and turned around. Standing behind me was Kazuya, and Asuna!

There she stood, clad in her school uniform which so resembled her outfit in SAO, a red skirt, white blouse with red crosses on her collar, with knee-high white socks and shoes with red trimmings. Even her orange-brown hair was tied the same way it did in SAO. Asuna's finally here. Everything is finally falling into place. I wanted so badly to envelope her in a hug. I clenched my fists in anticipation.

'Hey Kazuto, this is Asuna. And Asuna, this is Kazuto, the person who wanted some advice about Kendo.' Kazuya introduced us.

'E-eh, Kendo?' I stuttered.

'Hi, I'm Yuuki Asuna, nice to meet you!' smiled Asuna, as she held out her hand.

'A-ah, K-Kirigaya Kazuto.' I said as I grabbed her hand. The softness and familiarity of her hand is making my palm sweat even more.

'So, I guess I will leave you two to be, bye!' said Kazuya.

'Wait, Kazuya, aren't you staying with us?' called Asuna.

'A-ah, ah! Ryo! Naoki! Those are my friends, I will go over to say hi for a while, you guys can go ahead, and I will join later on! Bye!' rushed Kazuya as she strode over towards Ryo and Naoki.

Is it just me or did I really see a hint of disappointment in Asuna's eyes as Kazuya walked away? Asuna and I sat down as she ordered a cup of macchiato. Hmm… I didn't realised Asuna liked macchiato.

'So, Kazuto-kun, what do you want to know about Kendo?' began Asuna.

Why is she talking to me like that?

I cleared my throat, 'Ah, Asuna, it's me. Kirito.'

'Kirito…?' Asuna furrowed her brow as if she's trying to remember something.

'I'm sorry, but have we met before? You seem very familiar and so does the name Kirito…'

'Asuna, it's me! Kirito! From SAO!' I cried, my voice unintentionally went up an octave.

'Kirito… Kirito… That name sounds awfully familiar, and so do you… SAO… Do you mean Sword Art Online, that VRMMORPG?' asked Asuna, her brows still furrowed.

I resisted the urge to reach over and smooth out the wrinkles her brows were creating between her eyes and said 'Yes! Sword Art Online! Have you forgotten? We have promised to look for each other after the game ends. I have been looking all over for you in the past two years!' I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes. I took a gulp of my cold mocha to calm myself. I cannot afford to cry in front of Asuna.

'Promise? What promise? Even though you seem familiar, I don't think I have met you before. Your name's Kazuto right? I don't think I have known anyone named Kazuto.' said Asuna.

My mind was in a whirl, what does Asuna mean? Why doesn't she remember our promise? How could she not remember our promise? I was about to retaliate, when I was interrupted by the café's waitress with Asuna's macchiato.

The warmth from the coffee seems to spread from the cup, the smell of the roasted coffee beans and warm milk seem to have a calming effect on me. I could feel my heartbeat getting steadier with every breathe I take of that warm coffee smell. I made a mental note to myself to order macchiato next time.

Asuna took a sachet of brown sugar from the table and emptied it into her cup, after stirring it thoroughly, she took a sip. Making a face to show that it was still too bitter for her liking, she emptied another sachet of brown sugar in to the cup.

'Why do you put brown sugar in your coffee instead of white sugar?' I asked, taking in every detail of her action.

'The question is not why, it's why not. Who says you can't put brown sugar into coffee anyway?' she smiled.

There it is again. That smile that seem to light up the entire place. Tears started to well up in my eyes, I have missed that smile so much!

Without thinking, I reached over and grabbed Asuna's hand. 'I have missed you so much, Asuna! Where have you been in the past two years? Everyone's looking for you! Lisbeth, Agil, Silica, even Klein! Why haven't you contact me when I mentioned you in the news last year?'

'What? I'm sorry, but like I said before, this is my first time meeting you and I have no idea what you are talking about. Also, if you are some creepy stalker, you can forget about it. I have a boyfriend, just so you know!' said Asuna as she yanked her hand away from mine.

What? I blinked back my tears in shock. 'What do you mean? Asuna, I'm Kirito! From Sword Art Online. Why don't you know me?' I said, in a state of confusion.

'You keep saying that, but I have no idea what you mean! I don't know you!' cried Asuna.

'What do you mean you don't know me? I'm Kirito! We're even married in SAO! Have you forgotten about Yui as well? Those two years that we have spent together, how could you forget those so easily? Do I mean nothing to you? We promised! We promised to find each other in the real world! Now that I found you after two fucking years, you tell me you had a boyfriend and you don't know me! Why, Asuna, why?' I cried, tears streaming down my face. I looked down at Asuna's hazel eyes which has widened, and realised that I have stood up in agitation.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took several deep breathes, now conscious of the silence in the entire café.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw tears welling up in the corners of Asuna's eyes[Hl1] , diffusing the warm hazel colour into fragments.

'I-I'm sorry. I don't mean that. Please, please Asuna, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I shouldn't have said those things.' I whispered as I saw the tears. Instinctively, I reached over to try and wipe those tears away. I hated seeing Asuna cry, and to actually make her cry myself, I feel so worthless. [Hl2]

To my surprise, she smacked my hand away, 'What do you think you are doing, you creep! I don't even know you! What's your fucking problem?' cried Asuna, as she stood up. Wiping her own tears away, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the café.

'No, Asuna! No, wait!' I shouted as I chased after her out of the café. I grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop her.

'Please. Stop. Following. Me! I have no idea what is wrong with you but please get away from me! I don't want to see you ever again. I swear to god, if you ever harass me again, I will hurt you.' said Asuna, yanking her arm away from me and storming off.

I stood rooted to the spot, watching helplessly as Asuna walked away. How did that happen? Aren't we supposed to have a touching reunion and live happily ever after? Isn't that what's supposed to happen, after everything that we've been through? Don't we deserve a happy ending? I stood frozen outside the café till Ryo, Naoki and Kazuya have to come out and bring me back inside.

* * *

After that, I heard from Sugu that Ryo sent me back that day. I was is such a daze after meeting Asuna that I couldn't remember anything.


	10. Chapter 9 - Kirito

**Chapter 9**

The past few days had been nothing but hell. After Ryo sent me back home, I have practically been living in my room ever since.

Lying on my bed, with thoughts that are laced with so many emotions weighed heavily on my heart.

I thought back to my outburst with Asuna. I should not have been so rash, I should have took things slower, controlled myself. I used to be calm and collected, what happened? I was never this agitated. Now even Asuna does not want to see me anymore. How had things become like this? I close my eyes and felt tears squeezing out the corner of my eyes. I'm so angry with myself from losing control of my emotions so easily.

_*Knock knock*_

'Hey, are you alright?' a quiet voice came from the opposite side of my bedroom door.

I got out of bed and opened the door. 'Yea, I'm fine, Sugu. Thanks for asking.' I forced a smile.

Sugu stood by the doorway in a pink shirt and shorts with her hair still wet from the shower.

Leaving the door open, I walked towards my desk and sat on the chair. Sugu followed me into my room and sat cross-legged on my bed.

'Are you really alright?' Sugu asked again.

'Yea, I'm fine. Really.' I said.

'So you won't mind me asking anything?' Sugu asked nonchalantly.

I didn't reply, instead I just turned on my computer.

'So, I assume you met Asuna and it didn't go well huh.' Sugu went on.

'Eh, what? How did you know?' I asked, shocked that she was spot on in just one guess.

'Well, it's kinda obvious isn't it? I don't think anyone other than our family has that big an impact on you for you to act so depressed. Since everyone in our family is fine, it must be Asuna right?' Sugu looked over at me expectantly.

I turned away, refusing to answer.

'I know that I'm in no position to judge, plus, I have no idea what is going on between you two. But you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. You are always like that, blaming yourself for everything that went wrong. Just like you feeling guilty, thinking that you forced me into kendo.'

'Not everything is your fault, you know. Some things are just beyond your control, you have got to accept that. Stop trying to take responsibility for everything!' Sugu said, looking intently at me.

'I-I, Asuna's really important to me, you know. She's as important as you, and mom, and dad. I-I tried so hard to find her for the past two years, only to finally meet her and have her tell me she doesn't remember me. Tell me that she's with another guy, and she doesn't want to see me ever again. What should I do?' I cried, burying my face into my hands.'

'I seem to be losing my mind again, I can't control my emotions anymore. Crying, shouting, confronting, my emotions doesn't pass through my head anymore. What is happening to me? God, I know I'm not like that! But why? Why?' I said as I curl into my chair, willing myself to disappear off the face of the earth.

'Hey, hey, hey! Stop being so harsh on yourself. You are bound to be emotionally unstable after SAO, even the doctors said so. After that game, such things are inevitable. I know, you may not seem like who you used to be, but deep down, I know you are still the same Kazuto. I can see it. I can see him! Stop trying to hide him away. I'm not going to let you beat yourself up again, not anymore.' Sugu said, as she wrapped her arms around me.

The warmth of her body, the floral scent of her body wash, all the familiar touches as she envelopes me into her embrace. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down.

'Thanks Sugu, you sound just like mum. I feel like the roles should be reversed somehow. I'm sorry for being so useless.' I laughed.

'Hey stop that! Stop blaming yourself for everything. Who cares? I will take care of you, there's nothing to worry about.' declared Sugu.


	11. Chapter 10 - Kirito

**Chapter 10 **

A week after my meeting with Asuna, I met up with Kazuya and Naoki again, and got hold of Asuna's address.

After the meeting with Asuna, the nightmares came back again. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and could hardly pay attention to anything. I start to have random outbursts of emotions, so much so that I have to increase my dosage for antidepressants.

That Saturday, I decided to visit Asuna. I let Sugu to come along as I feel that I may need someone to calm me down if I were to have an outburst again.

* * *

I really have no idea what is going to happen if I went to Asuna's house. The only thing that is propelling me forward as I made my way to her house is knowing that Sugu is right beside me. I concentrated on this thought and her presence throughout the journey.

I checked the address again. Yes, we are finally at the street of Asuna's house. I took a trembling breath, I can't believe that I'm actually doing this.

Autumn is here as well. Looking around, autumn has really did a fine job of decorating Asuna's neighbourhood. Every house was surrounded with so many different shades of reds and browns. Leaves were rustling and falling in the mid-afternoon breeze, and every step Sugu and I took, leaves cackled at our feet. For some reason, it made me smile. The air smelled earthy and comforting.

Seeing my smile, Sugu took my arm and we walked together towards Asuna's house.

As we walked, it became apparent how rich Asuna's family is. Their house practically t took up half of the street.

At the end of the street was the gate of her house. I run my hands across the engraved 結城 (Yuuki) on the polished golden metal plate. I looked over at Sugu. With a smile, she gave my hand a squeeze. I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

In a few seconds, an old woman's voice came over the speaker.

'Who is it?' it croaked.

'K-Kirigaya Kazuto and Kirigaya Suguha', I said nervously.

'Sorry, we don't know anyone named Kirigaya.' The voice croaked back. I hear the line going dead. I pressed the doorbell again.

'No! Wait, it's really important. I have to see Asuna. Please.' I pleaded.

'Ms Asuna? Please wait.' The voice replied.

In a few minutes, the voice came back over the speaker.

'Please come in.' it said.

As the gates open, all I saw were orange and red trees snowing dried leaves onto a pathway that leads towards a door. At the door was a kindly old woman in a plain yukata.

As we approached the door, I saw the old woman's smiling eyes light up as she saw me and she hurriedly rush forward.

'My, my, what have we here? You must be Kirigaya Kazuto. I imagined a handsome young man, but look at you, so skinny! Come in, come in, let me make you some hot tea. Ma'am is already in the living room waiting for you.' Said the old woman as she helped me to the door, took Sugu and mine's coat and ushered us along a hallway. She was firm, yet gentle at the same time. I recognised her voice from the speaker.

One side of the hallway showed a full length window facing a magnificent garden filled with red and brown trees. There's an elegant bamboo swing set in the garden, and I spied a pond tucked in the corner. We stopped by a set of traditional Japanese sliding door.

The old woman slid the door open a few inches and said, 'Ma'am, here are the guests.' Before sliding the door fully opened and ushering Sugu and I into an enormous and elegantly furnished living room.

Three sofas and a coffee table with a basket of fruits were placed facing a huge painting of a blurred summer field, hung against a maroon wall. A small projector sat on a set of drawers facing the painting, for what I presumed is the television. A creamy white grand piano sat silently in the back corner of the room by a full-length window that seem to show a lawn.

On one of the sofas, sat a women who looked to be in her late thirties, wearing a pastel pink cardigan with her orange-brown hair wrapped in a loose bun. She smiled softly at us, but I can tell from her eyes that she was anxious.

'I will bring some hot tea and snacks over in a while.' The old woman said as she exits the room.

* * *

'You must be Kazuto, and you Suguha. Come sit down, both of you.' The women said kindly.

'Err… We are here to see Asuna…' I said, not knowing what to make of this woman and the giant room we are in.

'Oh, Asuna is out for tuition today, and she won't be home till quite late at night. But I would like to meet you all the same. Please sit.' She said, still smiling, but I sense tension behind the calm voice.

'If Asuna's not in, I think we should come back again another time.' I said, feeling slightly uneasy, ready to leave.

'No! Please, stay. _Please. _I'm Asuna's mother. I would like to have a talk with you, Kazuto. I know what happened in SAO, and I know why you are here. I can provide you with answers for your questions. So please, stay. I would like to have a talk with you.' The woman said, this time with a tone of slight desperation.

I looked at Sugu, and she gave me a slight nod.

'Fine.' I said. Sugu and I then walked towards the sofa, and sat adjacent to her.

'Thank you.' Asuna's mum smiled, I could see that she was visibly relieved that we chose to stay.

'I know why you are here, Kazuto. To put it frankly, I have kind of expected you. I know you will show up here, it's only a matter of time, but all the more, I'm glad that you are here when Asuna's out.'

'What do you mean? How?' I asked, suspicious and nervous at the same time.

At that time, the doors of the living room slid open, and the old women from before entered, carrying a tray of hot tea and snacks.

'Here, come have some tea.' Asuna's mum said.

The old woman set down three cups and poured some green tea, she then set down a plate of brownies. Lastly, she pushed a mug of steaming liquid into my hands and said, 'Here, this is especially for you. I want to see you finish this cup, young man. No excuses.'

Asuna's mum, stifled a laugh at my shocked face and said 'Its alright, Mezami-san. I will make sure he finishes your tea.'

'Thank you Ma'am' the old woman smiled as she bowed and leaves the room once more.

'Go on, and have some of that tea and Mezami-san's brownies, Kazuto. You too, Suguha, make yourself at home.' Asuna's mum smiled.

I took a sip from the mug and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was sweet, rich and creamy with a hint of spice. It was delicious! I could feel warmth spreading to my cheeks and body, and took another sip.

'Do you like it?' Asuna's mum asked. I nodded. 'I'm glad you like it, its Mezami-san's special spiced milk tea. Its Asuna's favourite as well. Mezami-san will make it for her when she's down, or when she doesn't have any appetite. Go on, take a brownie too.' Asuna's mum smiled.

I took a small piece and bit into it. It was delicious too, moist and rich, with almonds scattered in it. Is everything in this house so heavenly? I was happily in a brownie reverie, when Sugu nudged me in the ribs. Then I remembered where our conversation stopped.

'So, Mrs Yuuki, you said you know about me, what do you mean?' I asked as I cleared my throat, slightly embarassed.

'Oh, yes. How do I explain this?' She paused. 'Please don't take this the wrong way, but my husband and I watched the confidential recordings of SAO in Akihiko's main computer after the game ended. And… well, we know exactly what happened in the game. We knew how you defeated the game, we know of your relationship with Asuna.'

'Oh…' I said softly. My mind processing all the information. This is not a surprise, considering that this is RECT INC. after all. They are now the giant in the technology industry after taking over Argus during SAO. Of course, they will be able to view the confidential recordings of SAO.

But this still doesn't explain Asuna's behaviour. 'Then, why hasn't Asuna contacted me, or anyone for that matter after SAO?' I asked.

'Well, about this. You know how after the game, players will usually wake up within an hour after it ended? Asuna, Asuna didn't wake up until 3 days later…'

'Why?' I was stunned by this piece of news.

'Well, we don't exactly know why. But according to the doctors, they said it could be due to her consciousness not wanting to let go of SAO, not wanting to wake up. A few other players faced this problem as well.' Asuna's mum stopped and took a sip of tea.

'To answer why Asuna hasn't contacted anyone even after she woke up, well. After she woke up, she was mentally unstable. Crying, having constant nightmares, emotionally unstable, hallucinating. She was in so much pain. So, we decided to make her forget her time in SAO, hoping that this will cure her. That's why, Asuna didn't contact anyone in SAO, because she couldn't even remember that she was in SAO.' Asuna's mum finished off lightly, looking down at her cup of tea.

They erased Asuna's memory? That's why she doesn't remember being in SAO? Or me? Or Yui, or anything related so SAO for that matter? How is that possible? No. NO! That is wrong! Asuna said herself that her time is SAO is very important to her. She would never want to forget that! She was made to forget all of it against her will! No, this can't be possible.

I could feel my face getting hot, as all those thoughts are running through my mind.

'This, this is insulting! How can you erase Asuna's memories against her will?' I spat, taking deep trembling breathes, while concentrating on my mug.

'Asuna was suffering! You don't know the pain that she went through, she was crying every night! Do you know how much it hurts me to look at her like that? My precious daughter slipping into insanity! I did what was best for her.' Asuna mum finished. I could hear her breathing deeply.

'Don't give me this bullshit.' I said through gritted teeth as I raised my eyes to meet hers. I could feel my face burning. 'I was crying months after it ended. I was having nightmares after nightmares every fucking night to this day. I was having hallucinations, I was so emotionally unstable that I had to be restrained on my bed. But I WILL NOT FORGIVE ANYONE WHO TAKES AWAY MY MEMORY WITHOUT MY CONSENT. Asuna does not want her memories erased! She told me this herself. You know why she took three days to wake up from the game? That's because it's so goddamn important for her! So who gave you the right to take away her memories?!' I realised I was standing up, and Sugu was holding me.

I could feel her firm hands on my arms, preventing me from doing anything stupid. I sat down slowly.

'I-I'm sorry of everything that you have went through. But it was different for Asuna. She couldn't even recognise me! Her own mother! I did what I had to do.' She said firmly.

'No you don't! Do you have any idea how much it hurts when Asuna don't recognise me? Do you know how much it hurts when she-she' I closed my eyes, as the memory of her during the kendo tournament flashed through my mind.

'What, what do you mean she doesn't recognise you? Have you met her?' She gasped.

'Y-yes, we met the other day at a coffee shop, she couldn't recognise me.' I said, my eyes still closed. I leaned into Sugu as I can feel a migraine coming on.

'Well, what's done been done. It seems that I was slightly late, in telling you this, but it's not too late. Kazuto-kun, I hope you will not try to meet up with Asuna again. I don't want her to be in pain anymore. Please.' Asuna's mum said.

'What? No! You can't do that!' I cried.

'Well, believe me, I can. You can try if you want, but I will make sure you don't see Asuna again.' She said calmly.

'If that's the case, I believe there is no need for further discussion.' I said. 'Pardon for the intrusion.' I got up and left the room with Sugu.

I walked down the hallway, and was surprised to see Mezami-san waiting at the end of the hallway. 'Did you finish the tea, Kirito-kun?' Mezami-san asked gently.

'Yes, thank you. It was very delicious, wait wha-?' I stopped. Did she just called me Kirito?

'Well, I heard Miss Asuna calling this name in her sleep when I went to wake her up for school every morning. You must be this 'Kirito'. Don't be discouraged young man, what is meant to be, will be.' Mezami-san patted my shoulder and smiled as she hands Sugu and I our coats.

With another bow of thanks, Sugu and I left Asuna's house.


	12. Chapter 11 - Kirito

**Chapter 11**

After returning home from Asuna's place, my mind was in a whirl. Sugu knew that I was in no mood to talk, so dinner was consumed in silence. After dinner, I retreated into my room.

I lay in bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. I tried to make sense of all the information that I received from Asuna's mum in the afternoon. This is going to be another sleepless night…

*zzzzzt* *zzzzzzt*

I subconsciously patted my pocket for my phone, then realising that it was lying on my desk top. I got out of bed and walked towards my computer desk.

As I looked at my phone screen, I was surprised to see Klein's message. Why is he messaging me, is it for another meet up? My phone buzzed again, this time it's Lisbeth. I sat down by my desk to reply them.

Klein: Hey dude, are you gonna catch us up or not? Its been weeks since you told us that you saw Asuna. So did anything happen, or do I have to go to your house to ask you personally?  
Lisbeth: Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Come on, spit it out, Kirito!  
Kirito: Klein, why are you so concerned about what happened with Asuna?  
Klein: Hey hey, I was concerned about you and curious about Asuna  
Silica: Same here!  
Lisbeth: Come on now, Kirito. I know something happened. Tell us!  
Kirito: Omg, I seriously do not understand you guys. Alright  
Kirito: Yea, I met up with Asuna through a friend two weeks ago. In a café.  
Kirito: I asked her why she didn't contact any of us after the game, and she looks sort of confused and asked me who am I. Then, I kinda got flustered and lost my cool. How could she not rmb me? How could she not even rmb the game!  
Lisbeth: WHAT?! Wait, wait, slow down. What exactly happened?  
Kirito: Well, ok, after how she doesn't seem to rmb me, I lost my cool and everything when downhill from there. I kinda shouted at her, then she got angry and said she really don't rmb me or SAO, then she left angrily and said that she doesn't want to see me again…  
Klein: Woah… ok…  
Silica: Why didn't Asuna rmb you or SAO? L  
Lisbeth: Yeah, why didn't she? Something must have happened.  
Agil: Are you sure Asuna forgot everything? Or is she just confused and scared?  
Lisbeth: But there's no way Asuna didn't recognise Kirito.  
Silica: It could be amnesia…  
Klein: Amnesia don't last for two years!  
Kirito: Guys, guys! Theres more, I met up with Asuna's mum this afternoon.  
Lisbeth: Theres part 2? Gosh, you should have said so earlier!  
Kirito: Yea, I went to Asuna's house this afternoon, intend to talk to her again. But instead, I met her mum.  
Kirito: Well according to her mum, after the game ended, Asuna was in a coma for 3 days.  
Kirito: After she woke up, Asuna was in a lot of pain and suffered a lot of side effects from the game just like all of us. Her mum then decided for herself that it was too much pain and erased Asuna's memory of SAO.  
Klein: OMG. Seriously? She did that?  
Kirito: Yea, she came up with some bullshit excuse of how it was too much pain, and how Asuna couldn't recognise her family. Didn't everyone here went through the same thing, and we are all fine?  
Silica: Omg, that doesn't justify her erasing Asuna's memory.  
Lisbeth: I won't say we are 'fine', but she really didn't just erased Asuna's memory?  
Lisbeth: How could she do that? Is that even legal?  
Agil: So Asuna really didn't know any of this?  
Kirito: Yea, according to her friends, Asuna seemed to have been home-schooled for a year before transferring to her high school now. When asked about her past, Asuna always gave vague answers…  
Klein: What else did Asuna's mum said?  
Kirito: After I heard what she did to Asuna, I got really pissed, and we got into an argument. It ended with her forbidding me to see Asuna again.  
Lisbeth: What?! How could she do that?  
Kirito: She said she will do everything in her power to stop me.  
Klein: She really mean business huh  
Lisbeth: That bitch! How could she!  
Agil: What do you plan to do, Kirito?  
Silica: I think you should meet up with Asuna again, Kirito.  
Klein: But how? That bitch won't let him near Asuna.  
Lisbeth: Yeah, you should totally just meet Asuna again. Who cares what that bitch says?  
Kirito: Yeah… But what could I say to Asuna?  
Agil: I feel that you should let this cool for a while before meeting her again.  
Klein: Yeah, I think so too. Really plan out your next meeting with Asuna, before you approach her.  
Kirito: I know I should. But recently I feel that I could no longer control my emotions. I get really aggressive. I wasn't like this before. I really don't know what to do  
Lisbeth: Hey, all of us here wasn't like this before as well you know. Everyone was changed in one way or another after the game. It will be impossible not to.  
Lisbeth: That game fucked all of us up. It is normal for you to feel like that. We are all feeling like that one way or another.  
Silica: Yea, that's right Kirito. No matter what happens we will all be here for you!  
Klein: Alright! That settles it. I'm coming over to your house tmr, Kirito! Prepare dinner for me!  
Kirito: Wait what?  
Lisbeth: Yeah! Me too!  
Silica: Me too!  
Kirito: NO! GUYS  
Klein: Agil you in?  
Kirito: WAIT!  
Agil: Yeah  
Klein: That's it! See you tmr buddy!  
Silica: See you! J  
Kirito: You guys are unbelievable.  
Lisbeth: You need it Kirito J see you tmr

Those guys are unbelievable. I looked at the time, it's already 2am. What are they doing, still awake at this hour.

I looked up and saw my own reflection on the window, and realised that I was actually smiling. Huh, I haven't felt this way for so long. This is nice.

* * *

True enough, everyone showed up for dinner the next day. Sugu and I busied ourselves the whole afternoon for them and dinner was a rather loud and somewhat festive affair.

Everyone seemed to have planned ahead and they all bought a change of clothes and everything they need for school and work, so we ended up having a slumber party in the living room.

We talked about everything and anything through the night. I haven't felt this contented in a very long time.


	13. Chapter 12 - Asuna

**Chapter 12 - Asuna**

Across the street, as I was returning home from tuition, I saw him leaving my house. What is he doing here? Ever since that meeting at the café, the nightmares are becoming more vivid. I always saw him in my dreams, who is he? What does he want?

As I entered the house, I saw mum exiting the living room.

'Mum, wait! Did we have guests just now?' I asked thinking about him, who left our house just a few moments ago.

'What? Oh, you are back early, Asuna. Why do you ask?' mum returned the question, I could not help but detect a note of surprise in her voice.

'Nothing, I just thought it was weird that you are in the living room by yourself. Normally we only host guests in the living room…' I ventured, not sure what her reaction would be.

'Well, you do not need to worry dear, no one important came.' She replied, before walking away.

* * *

After I put down my things in my room, I went to look for Mezami-san. She whould know what happened.

'Mezami-san' I began gingerly as I entered the kitchen. Mezami-san was preparing dinner, and she can seem really hostile holding a butcher's knife. .

'Yes Miss Asuna, how can I help you?' Mezami-san said gently.

'Well, did anyone came by when I was out?' I asked. Mezami-san will surely know why he came.

'Hmm, let's see, a handsome young man came by just now with his sister. He just left.' She replied.

'Who is this young man?' I asked again, impatiently.

'Well, I'm not very sure about that myself, miss.' she replied in the same neutral tone.

'How could you not know? You must have let them in.' I furrowed my brows, why is Mezami-san being so secretive?

'I'm sorry, you know me miss, dear old Mezami is getting on with age. I can't remember a lot of things nowadays.' she replied sweetly.

'Really…' I said, as I squint my eyes in suspicion at her. Realising Mezami-san is not going to say anything more, I left the kitchen.

Was it my imagination, or did I hear Mezami-san chuckling quietly to herself as I walked away?

* * *

I went back to my room preparing to start on some revision, but my mind kept wandering to that guy. Damn him! What was his name again? Kazuto? Kirito? Both seemed really familiar…

I feel that I have seen him somewhere before, but I just couldn't remember where. He seemed so familiar and important. I know in my heart that if I remember who he is, everything in my life will fall into place.

After I came back from the hospital two years ago, I always felt that something was different about me, but I can't exactly pinpoint what is wrong. Everything now feels so surreal, the life I'm living now seems fake, almost dreamlike.

I thought back to my first meeting with him at the café. I remembered when I first saw him, I can feel the whole world freeze for a moment. I felt that I have known him for a really long time. He was so familiar, yet I'm quite sure that I have never met him before.

When I shook his hand, I could feel my whole body coming alive. Every fibre of my being is tensed at this foreign, yet weirdly familiar sensation.

His hand felt cooler than mine, is he nervous? I remembered wondering as I sat down opposite him.

When Kazuya said that she was leaving us alone, I panicked. I don't want to be alone with this strange person.

I could feel the awkwardness setting in when we were left alone. I recalled talking about kendo when he suddenly said he was Kirito. Yes, his name is Kirito, but why does Kazuto sound so familiar as well?

He felt oddly familiar, as if I have been waiting for him to show up my entire life, but I knew nothing about him. When I told him that I don't know who he is, and that it's my first time meeting him, some switch must have went off in him. He suddenly became really agitated, babbling on about the game SAO. He doesn't seem to understand that I do not know anything about him or the game.

When my coffee came, he seemed to have calmed down. We made some small talk about the coffee and I remembered feeling more relaxed.

Then without warning, he reached over and grabbed my hand. I was shocked at his move, however I was even more surprised at my body's reaction to his touch. Unintentionally, I squeezed his hand, not wanting to let go.

My brain came in a second later, as I snatched my hand away. I have a boyfriend, what am I doing? I heard him saying he missed me and so do a lot of other people apparently. My mind was spinning. What is he talking about? I have never met him before, how can he miss me? I have no idea what is going on.

At that time, I was afraid of what would happen if he continues to hold my hand like that. I got really scared, and I think I called him a stalker. He started getting more and more agitated, and kept on talking about the SAO game.

When I told him I really have no idea what he is talking about, he seemed to have lost his mind. He shouted a lot of things, none of which made any sense to me. All I know is that I can feel his pain, and I feel my heart breaking along with his. I have no idea why, but sensing the pain in him, tears sprang to my eyes unknowingly.

When he reached out his hand towards me, I was both shocked and scared as I realised my tears. He started apologising, but I smacked his hand away. I knew I had to get out of the café.

He chased after me out of the cafe and grabbed my hand. At that time, I was really confused and scared. Who is this familiar stranger? Why am I feeling so many emotions? I think I lost my cool and threatened him. I forgot what I said, but I knew I couldn't be around him any longer.

I remembered returning home that day with a migraine and no appetite. That night is the first time my nightmares made sense.

The nightmares are starting to feel much more nostalgic rather than frightening. I would always wake up with tears in my eyes, craving for company and comfort. I have never felt so alone in my life.

I have nightmares every night for the past two years, but after meeting him at the cafe, I recognise his face in my dreams. Whenever I saw him in my dreams, I felt safer. I feel that I could depend on him, that everything would be alright with him by my side.

Who is he? Why does it feel like my whole world revolves around him?


	14. Chapter 13 - Asuna

**Chapter 13 – Asuna**

I woke up with a stiff neck. My room was in darkness, with only the moonlight streaming in from my window, and bathing the room is a soft blue light. I must have fallen asleep on my desk. I sat up and massaged my stiff neck. A breeze was coming in from the window and the night air smelled refreshing. For once I felt really rested, with a dreamless sleep.

I surveyed the desk, and realised with a start that I haven't started on any of my revision and homework. Darn, it's already 1 a.m. Urgh, I have wasted so much time thinking about him.

Since I was feeling alert after my nap, I should to start on my revision now. Then, my stomach decided to alert me of its unfed condition. With a sigh, I decided to head to the kitchen for something to eat.

I walked through the many hallways in the house, and as I turned towards the corridor leading to the kitchen, I saw a light coming from the opposite corridor. It's one in the morning, everyone in the family should be in their rooms by now. Out of curiosity, I walked towards the door, where the light was streaming out from.

As I approached the door, I recognise my parent's voice coming from the room. From the tone of my mother's voice, she sounds really agitated. I creep closer towards the door, trying to hear what my mother is upset about.

'You know perfectly well that the Kirigaya boy is bad for Asuna. I'm definitely forbidding them to have any form of contact!'

Are they talking about that guy? And me? Are we really somehow related? I leaned closer to the door, trying to catch what dad is saying.

'Calm down dear, why are you so determined that the boy is bad from Asuna? We know they had a good relationship in SAO, why are you so against them now?'

'That godforsaken game, it is that fucking game that cause Asuna so much pain. That boy will just bring back all those awful memories for her and trigger her insanity, who is going to have to clean up all the mess after that? Me!' Mother's voice rose.

'Quiet down now, what if Asuna hears us? Anyway, based on your conversation, if we can call it that, with that boy today, he's definitely not giving up on Asuna, so what are you planning to do?' Dad asks, clearly tired of the conversation.

'Well, obviously I'm going to prevent that. I can't have him just waltzing into Asuna's life now. We have spent so much time and money treating Asuna. Erasing her memories of the game, home schooling her, and building her back from scratch. I'm not going through that again.'

'I don't even know if erasing her memory is the right decision.' I heard dad sigh.

'Well, what's done been done. But that boy seems half dead today you know, so skinny, and haggard. Mezami-san even made him her special tea…'

I backed away from the door, with my hands clasped around my mouth. Was everything that I just heard real? Was I really in SAO? Do I really have a relationship with Kazuto? Oh my god, have my memories really been erased?

I ran back to my room and collapse onto my bed. Was my memories really erased? Have I really been in SAO? I tried to think back, really think back to two years ago. My parents told me that I was involved in a car accident then, that's why I did not remember anything in the few years prior to that accident. That was why I was home-schooled for a year. Instead of a car accident, could I really have been in the game instead?

As much as I tried to remember, I really couldn't recall anything. The dreams! The dreams, where people were being killed, where I killed people, all the violence, the monsters, are those real? In the dreams, I felt so helpless and vulnerable as if my life was constantly at stake. Of that comforting presence that would sometimes appear in my dreams. I know that presence was a guy, dressed in black, he was always reassuring me. Is that guy Kazuto? Were those dreams real events that actually happened? In the game? Or was it caused by the car accident?

I was really scared. What was happening? Was everything around me all this while been a lie? What was the truth? I started crying as I sat huddled in a corner of my bed. Who could I believe anymore?


	15. Chapter 14 - Asuna

**Chapter 14 – Asuna **

After that night of overhearing my parent's conversation, I was sick in bed for a week. I had high fever and migraines. I lay in bed all week, having nightmares after nightmares of my time in SAO. If I was not having nightmares, I was having migraines and hallucinations of SAO. I couldn't tell the difference between reality and dreams.

Needless to say, mother was really worried about me. She tried to stay by my side, but whenever my head was clear enough, I would begged to be left alone. Remembering my parent's conversation, I couldn't trust her anymore. I do not want my memories to be erased again. I would make a huge scene whenever I realised that any of my parents were in my room, and I refused any form of medication they gave me.

That week I was a pitiful sight. Screaming from nightmares, hallucinations and my objection to medications, I lost my voice on the third day. Which was just as well, as I knew I was talking about SAO in my sleep. I was crying non-stop.

The only person I allowed into my room was Mezami-san. She would provide her special tea and comfort me. She took care of me tirelessly for the whole week.

My visions of SAO became clearer in the week, somehow, my memories was returning bit by bit with those dreams as well. I could differentiate between what really happened in SAO, and what was made up in my head by the fifth day.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. Yui! I sobbed into my hands. I remembered what happened. He was right after all, Kirito was right after all. Why didn't I remember all these sooner! I felt so empty, so alone. Kirito…

I remember everything now. I'm so sorry. I cried into my hands.

Just then Mezami-san came in with a glass of warm water. She saw that I was awake, and sat beside me by my bed, patting my back gently as I cried.

'Mezami-san,' I whispered 'I remember, I remember everything. I'm so sorry.' I cried even harder as Mezami-san embraced me.

'I know, my child, I know. It must be really difficult for you.' She said as she gently stroke my head.

'Please don't tell mum and dad.' I rasped as I clutched onto her yukata.

'Don't worry.' She said, still stroking my hair.

I don't remember how long Mezami-san sat by my bed, embracing me. But I know that for the first time in that awful week, I slept a long and dreamless sleep, holding onto her.

* * *

By the end of the week, my memories have more or less fully returned, but I'm determined not to let my parents know, lest they erased my memories again. I pretended that sickness was due to some food poisoning, and that I was really stressed from school as well. I convinced my parents that I was feeling better, that I would be able to go back to school on Monday. Even though I know that it was going to be awkward, especially with Ryouta.

Even though, my memories are back, my emotions were still a mess. I was yearning for Kirito, yet what about Ryouta, my current boyfriend? I still care for him. What was the right thing to do? But, if I had to prevent my parents from knowing that I have regained my memories, I will have to pretend that nothing was wrong with the life I had now. Nothing feels right.


	16. Chapter 15 - Kirito

**Chapter 15 – Kirito**

It's been a month since I went to Asuna's house. I desperately wanted to contact her again. Asuna's mother's threat is still resonating within me, adding Agil's and the other's advice on planning the next meeting carefully, I have no idea what to do. But I know I cannot afford wait any longer.

I stared restlessly out of the classroom window. I have lost track of the monotone droning by the lecturer long ago.

I need to tell Asuna what I feel, clearly. But when? And how? I tapped my pencil on the desk impatiently.

I should just go to Asuna's school later, and tell her how I feel. But her mum will be keeping watch, I have already been warned. I will not have time to explain myself, it will have to be a short message if I were to attempt something like that.

No point in forcing my way to her. I must get her to come meet me on her own volition.

* * *

As soon as the last class ended, I rushed off towards the train. It should take at least 30 minutes to reach Asuna's school. I should hurry.

On the train, I texted Klein, and the others as well as Sugu.

_Kirito: I'm going to Asuna's school right now to talk to her. Will fill you guys in later. _

As soon as the text is sent, I switched off my phone. I will handle everyone's uproar later. Now, I have to focus on Asuna.

* * *

I quickened my pace as I saw Asuna's school in the distance. I'm nervous, yet excited, I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. My palms are sweating like crazy, and the early winter wind is making my teeth chatter.

I walked right up to her school, past the gates, and looked around. Students were streaming out of the school, some looking at me strangely. School must have just ended for her as well.

I scanned the crowd, searching for her. I'm starting to panic. Where's Asuna? This spontaneous decision is starting to seem like a really bad idea, when I spotted Asuna, leaving the school. Her arms were wrapped around some guy, tall and tanned. She was smiling, laughing at something he said.

'Asuna!' I cried out. I started towards her, when suddenly, I was being dragged backwards. I looked behind me and saw several men in black suits and glasses. I struggled to escape their grip but they were strong.

I felt the red hot anger clouding my vision. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed my pocket knife and instinctively slashed at the arms holding onto me and rushed forward.

'Asuna! I cried, even louder. Everyone was looking at me at this point.

I stood, facing her directly. Registering the shock and fear in her eyes. I looked down at my hands, they were stained red, and so were my clothes.

'Asuna, I-I, no! Please, please let me explain myself. I'm really sorry. Please give me a chance.' I looked around, 'This is not what I intended. I'm sorry. Meet me at the café. I will be waiting for you every day. Please.'

I turned and immediately walked away, face down. Too ashamed to look at anyone. What have I done? What is wrong with me?

Out of the corner of my vision, I saw two pairs of feet walking alongside me. I paused and looked up.

'Yo.' Naoki gave me a nod. Kazuya just stood beside him, lips stretched into a thin line.

'I'm really sorry. I didn't expect things to turn out like that. I will seek help, I promise.' I said.

Noki just handed me a napkin, and we continue walking in silence for a while.

'You know, Asuna's been acting really weird lately.' Kazuya said suddenly.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'She was sick for a whole week, last month or something.' Naoki said.

'Yeah, ever since then, she has been unusually distant. She always seemed distracted. Even her relationship with her boyfriend, Ryouta, seemed strained.' Kazuya elaborated.

'Her whole demeanour seemed to have changed somehow. She used to be really friendly, and her personality was always, somehow vague… I don't know how to describe it. But after her sickness last month, her personality is really shining. She has a confidence about her now. Her presence is stronger, even if she is distant, do you know what I mean?' Kazuya said.

I mused at this new piece of information. What does Kazuya mean? Is this a good change?

* * *

_Note: Really sorry for this super delayed upload! I will definitely finish this story, its just that I have been really busy with an internship for the past few months. Thank you so much for supporting and being patient with me. I will try my best to upload as often as I can. - sukimit_


	17. Chapter 16 - Asuna

**Chapter 16 – Asuna**

'Asuna, I will be waiting for you every day.'

Oh my god, what is Kirito doing? Why are the security from my family here? What is happening? What is he saying? I stared in shock at the events that are unfurling right in front of my eyes. What is going on?

I could feel myself getting light headed.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sun glaring down on me, I took a deep breathe. As the cold, mid-autumn air entered my lungs, I felt better. I sat up slowly, my head spinning. Urgh, I can feel a migraine coming on.

'Oh, you're awake.' Ryouta said as he helped me up.

I looked around and realised that we are still in school, and I am on a bench just inside the gates.

'Did I really faint after all the commotion?' I asked.

'Yeah you did. After that Kirito guy left, you fainted, and everyone just crowd around you. I had a hard time getting them to leave you alone.' Ryouta replied.

'Thank you.' I smiled, but my head is starting to spin again

'Are you alright? Do you need anything?' Ryouta asked, I could see the concern in his eyes.

'No, no, I'm fine. Just let me rest for a while.' I said.

I could sense the tension in the air, but I decided to wait for him to speak first.

'Do you know that Kirito guy?' Ryouta asked after a while.

'I have no idea. I have never met him before.' I said.

'He must be some weird stalker, to say something like that.' I added, after looking at the doubt in Ryouta's face.

'Are you sure he's nobody? You can tell me anything, you know that.' Ryouta said, looking at me intently.

'I-I Don't worry, its nothing. Really.' I said, to reassure him, and myself.

* * *

It's been a week since Kirito burst into my school. What he said still bothered me. Is he really waiting at the café every day? Should I go meet him? What do I tell him?

I walked out of school with Ryouta. I know that he has sensed something wrong with me, and is just keeping quiet about it. How long can I keep up this charade, as if nothing has happened?

'Ah!' I gasped softly. Is that Lisbeth? She stood just outside the school gates looking impatient and scowling at anyone who dares to make eye contact with her.

Ryouta glanced at me questioningly. Before I can make up an excuse, Lisbeth saw me. She strode over confidently. Beside her was a girl who seemed a few years younger than me.

'Asuna, hi, I'm Lisbeth from SAO, and this is Silica. Can we talk to you, in private?' asked Lisbeth.

'Uhh, sure.' I said as I looked at Ryouta apologetically, but he just smiled and squeezed my hands before walking away, leaving me alone with Lisbeth and Silica.

* * *

I introduced Lisbeth and Silica to a café near my school, as they said they wanted somewhere peaceful.

We chose a booth by the window, with the clear sunlight softly illuminating the entire booth, neutralising the warm colours of the café. I sat by the window as I wanted to feel the warmth of the sun against my skin.

As we sat down at the booth with our drinks, Lisbeth began ' Asuna…'

I didn't wait to hear what she wanted to say. I was so glad that I saw a familiar face from SAO. I have been so confused and I have no one to discuss my situation with. Tears sprang to my eyes as I grabbed her hands.

'Lisbeth, I-I remembered. Everything.' I gasped. Unable to contain my emotions.

I see her eyes change from shock to wonder, then finally embracing me.

'Asuna! It must have been really difficult for you to face everything alone. I'm so glad you're alright!' Lisbeth squealed.

'Before I forget, this is Silica, one of Kirito's friend from SAO as well.' Lisbeth said as she introduced Silica to me again.

Seeing my face fell at the mention of Kirito, Lisbeth grabbed my hands.

'Listen, I know what Kirito did last week, and I am here today because of it.' Lisbeth said.

'What he did was extremely idiotic, but he really is waiting everyday by that café for you. He has been searching everywhere for you in the past two years, he has been really hard on himself. I don't want to see him suffer anymore.' Lisbeth finished.

'What do you want me to do then?' I asked. I have no idea what Kirito has been through in the past two years, but I'm really at a lost as to what to do right now.

'That will be up to you, but I hope that you will at least give Kirito an answer, don't make him wait anymore, two years is enough.' Lisbeth said, looking at me intently.

'What are your feelings, Asuna? Do you still love Kirito?' asked Silica.

I looked at her in surprise.

'I-I don't know. I don't know if we can be together just like we used to. So much has changed. I, I have a boyfriend now. It's not as simple as it used to be. But seeing him last week really broke my heart…' I explained, finally gotten the feelings off my chest.

'Everything's been a mess recently. When I first met Kirito, what, 2 months ago, my whole world had been nothing but chaotic.' I continued. I have been wanting to tell someone my story ever since my memories came back. Now that I have finally found someone can actually understand my predicament to a certain extent, I am certainly not going to stop.

'Do you know what it feels like? To find out that your memories have actually been erased without your consent? And to realise that the very people who did that are your parents.' I sobbed, looking down at my cup of macchiato. I wiped my tears with the serviettes provided by the café.

'I know, Kirito told us about it.' Lisbeth said, grasping my hands across the table.

I looked up, shocked. 'Kirito told you what?' I could feel my blood starting to boil.

'Your memory lost. He went to your house to find you, but you were out, and your mum told him about how she erased your memory and wanted Kirito to stay as far away as possible from him.' Lisbeth explained. I could feel her eyes studying me, gaging my emotions.

'Kirito knew, you knew, everyone knew. Except, except for me! Why? Do you have any idea how painful it is when two years of emotions and memories were forced out of you in a week? The carefully crafted life that you built out of literally nothing is crumbling before you and there's nothing you can do about it. I don't even have scraps to work with. I had nothing! Not even myself. Not even myself….' I broke off, choked with tears and pent up emotions. Lisbeth tried to reach over, but I brushed her off and continued.

'Even though I had my memories now, I still have a life to sort out you know. You guys can't just come strutting in, telling me what I should do, like you understand everything about me. I had my own life too you know! Even if you guys are not part of it, I have people that I cared about too.' I looked directly into Lisbeth's copper eyes. I noticed Silica beside her, looking down at her own mug. Are her hands trembling?

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean – it wasn't supposed to mean. We are not trying to tell you how to live your life, Asuna. Don't take this the wrong way, we just wanted to let you know what Kirito is doing. I'm sorry that we assumed and approached you like this without you knowing.'

'I guess we should let you think things through, but if you need any help, any help at all, please call me alright. I was worried sick for the past two years as well.' I could see the concern in Lisbeth's eyes, and I wanted more than anything to have her stay, but for some reason, instead of trying to make her stay, I just sat there looking helplessly as Silica and Lisbeth left.

Only had they exited the café had the tears started falling from my eyes. And once the tears start, they would not stop. I have used up all the serviettes provided by the café, but the tears still continued falling.

Urghh, I have to stop letting my emotions loose in cafes.


	18. Chapter 17 - Asuna

**Chapter 17 – Asuna**

Thankfully, after the meeting with Lisbeth and Silica, winter break started. I finally had some time to sort out my thoughts.

* * *

Fluffy snow was slowly drifting down, gently and gradually covering the landscape of the garden. A thin layer of snow covered almost every surface, with the exception of the pond and some rocks peeking out amongst the pure white landscape. The pine trees were also starting to develop a layer of snow upon their leaves. With the early morning sunlight streaming in to the garden, the entire landscape seemed to be sparkling.

This picturesque view was really calming, as I sat by the porch, observing this slow passing of time. I was draped in my favourite peach-coloured yukata over my pyjamas, with a steaming mug of Mezami-san's special tea. Despite not having slept for the entire night, I felt contented and refreshed, sitting by the porch, feeling a cold breeze on my face and sipping that rich, creamy tea. I wouldn't mind if time stopped just there and then.

I could see my own breath, just sitting on the porch. I took a sip of the tea, and wondered, did Kirito see the garden when he came over? What did he think about it? It must seem just like a showcase of wealth. Did he tried Mezami-san's tea? Will he like it? I wonder what he is doing right now, so early in the morning.

If he was here beside me at this moment, he would be in a navy blue yukata, complementing his dark hair and eyes. If he had his arms around me, it would have felt so warm. He would have commented on how the fishes in the pond are still alive. I would then point out the obvious water system bubbling merrily away in the pond itself, regulating the temperature and oxygen level of the water. He would have laughed at my answer.

I was completely lost in my own reverie until Mezami-san called me for breakfast. Embarrassed at what was going through my mind, I could feel my cheeks heating up, I hurriedly followed Mezami-san to the dining room.

* * *

I looked around the library, restless. I should be studying, with Ryouta, but these days, I am unable to concentrate on anything. I scanned the place, between the rows of shelves, the library was mostly empty. A few people were scattered on the nearby tables, and they were all focusing on their own stuff.

I looked over at Ryouta. He was bent over his maths homework. He has been stuck on that same problem for 15 minutes, when I had given up after thinking about it for a couple of minutes. He insisted on solving the problem. His whole body seemed to tense over that sheet of paper, he was relatively still except for his leg, it has been jiggling non-stop for the past 10 minutes, not that I mind it particularly. He reached up and ruffled his already messy brown hair, and I could help notice how tanned his skin looked, even though we are in the middle of winter. He was wearing a red-and-black checked flannel shirt, rolled up to his elbows, over a plain white tee. He looked fine, that was a fact. With that broad shoulders, tanned skin, even his forearms looked good. Strong and chiselled.

The last time I saw Kirito, he looked pale and skinny. But he did managed to slash those bodyguards, He may not be as weak as he looked. Hmm…What would Kirito wear for such a study date then? Something black, maybe. Considering that it was all he wore in SAO. I have never seen him in bright colours before… But then again, I have never really seen him all that much after the game. What is he doing right now? Is he still waiting at the café, even though we are on winter break?

A quick text to Lisbeth showed that Kirito had indeed been waiting by the café every afternoon, even now. According to Lisbeth, he was also planning to wait on Christmas day itself. I sighed, what iss going through that boy's head?

What is going through _my_ head? Here I am, on a study date with my boyfriend, and I am thinking of some other guy? I need to focus. But then again, even though I cared for Ryouta, I don't think I really loved him, or liked him enough to want to be together with him for the rest of my life. I definitely do not want to hurt his feelings, he had been nothing but sweet and understanding ever since I regained my memories. He gave me my own space, but still text me every day to show that he cared. He offered his listening ear several times, and even when I rejected them all, he did not push me for the answers that he deserved.

But, do I want to be in a relationship with Kirito? I honestly do not know. I can't stop thinking of him, that's for sure. Yet, I do not feel that I am emotionally ready to jump into a relationship with him. Such a relationship will be very different from what I have with Ryouta right now. The emotional commitment that I will have to have will be ten-fold, and I can't afford to have my heart broken right now. I am not sure if I will even _survive_ after a failed relationship with Kirito.

I have absolutely no idea how Kirito is like outside of SAO. And the few times that I have met him in the real world, he just seemed like a crazy stalker. But when he touched me, it felt so right. He was even willing to wait by a stupid café every fucking day for me! Why? Why does he think that I am worth it? If he was not so serious, so crazy, so electrifying, so wrong, yet so right at the same time, things would have been easier.

'Asuna?'

My head snapped up. 'Yeah?' I was shocked.

'Are you alright? You seemed really tensed.' Ryouta asked, concerned.

'I-I'm fine really. I haven't been sleeping well for the past few days, maybe that's why I can't concentrate properly.' I smiled, relaxing my shoulders.

'Do you need a massage? Maybe then you will sleep better.' Ryouta said with a mischievous grin.

'I'm good, thanks. But it's getting rather late now, and we should leave, the library will be closing soon anyway.' I said, as I started to pack my things. 'Maybe if we weren't at the library, you could give me a massage.' I added, looking up at him, two can play this game.

Ryouta laughed as he leaned over to give me a kiss.


	19. Chapter 18 - Asuna

**Chapter 18 - Asuna**

It's Christmas Eve. I sat by the living room window, looking at the snow covering our garden flake by flake. The house was alive with people, sounds of heated conversations, laughter and cheer filled the house. Every year during Christmas Eve, Mum and Dad would threw a lavish party, for 'a good time'.

I used to really enjoy these parties. Planning my outfit weeks ahead, getting excited with my friends, and secretly enjoying all the attention that I would get during that night.

But this year, all the conversations in the arty seemed mundane. Even though everyone seems to be having a good time, I just can't get my energy up. I tried to join in the conversations, but I just couldn't pay attention to what everyone is talking about.

Throughout the night, I floated from room to room, trying to find something or someone interesting enough to hold my attention for the night. After roaming the house for a while, I settled at a small table in the corner of the living room by the window, with a glass of champagne in my hands.

I stared at the beads of water droplets on the glass and thought about the conversation with Lisbeth and Silica. It's been a month since that conversation, and I have replayed it countless times in my mind. What should I do about Kirito? What is best for me right now?

I took out my phone and texted Lisbeth.

Asuna: Hey, Merry Xmas! How are you doing?

There was no immediate reply, so I downed the champagne and got myself another drink from a waiter passing by. I settled myself onto the seat and took a few sips before my phone buzzed.

**Lisbeth:** Hey you! I'm doing great, just had dinner with the fam. How about you? Having a good Christmas Eve?  
**Asuna:** Not really. My house is having a party, but I'm just not feeling it.  
**Lisbeth:** I see…  
**Asuna:** Lisbeth, how's Kirito? Is he well?  
**Lisbeth:** Ahh, he's doing fine I guess. The others and I just met him a few days ago and he seemed well enough. He's still as skinny as ever, but the bags underneath his eyes are getting out of hand.  
**Lisbeth:** But we all know what's bothering him, and there's nothing we can do about it except trying to take his mind off it.  
**Asuna:** I'm sorry…  
**Lisbeth:** There's nothing for you to be sorry about! What you choose to do is entirely your own decision. You don't owe anyone anything!  
**Asuna:** Is Kirito still waiting by that café every day?  
**Lisbeth:** Yes. 5 to 8pm every day. Even today.  
**Asuna:** Even on Christmas Eve?  
**Lisbeth:** *sigh* Yes. He plans to do it on Christmas Day and Even on New Year's Day as well.  
**Asuna:** But…  
**Lisbeth:** We tried to talk him out of it, but I don't think he will care. What else can we do? I think he needs a definite answer from you for him to move on.  
**Asuna:** But I still don't know what to say to him.  
**Lisbeth:** Maybe you could try getting him not to literally wait for you at the café every day? It's not good for him. Even his family is starting to worry.  
**Asuna:** I understand…  
**Lisbeth:** I honestly have no idea how to help the both of you. BUT if you need my help for anything else, do not hesitate to call! If you need me to go with you to meet Kirito just let me know alright.  
**Asuna:** I know. You're the best Lisbeth! Thank you.  
**Lisbeth:** I just want you to know that you are not alone, not anymore. Just let me know if you need anything ok? Seriously.  
**Asuna:** Alright Lizzie. Thank you so much! Have a merry xmas!

I put away my phone and looked out of the window. Kirito is still waiting at the café every day, and I need to stop him. But what am I going to say to him when I meet him? What _will _he say when I meet him? Do I want to be in a relationship with him? Can I afford to be in a relationship with him?

More importantly, do I love him?

Yes, yes I do love him, I want him to be happy. But do I love him the way I did in SAO?

No, not really, this is different, this is ... more complex.

Can I live without him for the rest of my life?

Will he be able to retain as just a part of my memory and nothing more? I am not so sure. I am not even sure if the feeling that I have of him now is positive or negative, I just know that he is all I can think of right now.

I need to give Kirito an answer. Soon. I need to end this, and I have to do this by telling him how I truly feel about him. I _want _to explore the relationship that I have with Kirito, but I am definitely not ready right now. My life is too messy presently, and I believe his life is too. I need time to sort out my life before getting into any relationship, especially one that will be so emotionally taxing.

But do I really want to end it now?

Can I?

Is that the right thing to do?

Just thinking about it makes my heart hurts.


	20. Chapter 19 - Kirito

**Chapter 19 – Kirito**

26th December 2026.

It's a day after Christmas. Winter break is ending soon, it will be my final year in high school when the new semester starts. I looked down at my notebook, I will have exactly one year to brush up my grades for university. My grades are not outstanding, but I have managed to pass all my subjects. I have no complaints about my grades, especially when I'm nothing but distracted for the past couple of years. I may have been able to get some Bs in maths and science, but I'm barely scraping by in my languages.

I glanced at my watch, 8.04p.m. I should get going. Even though the café closes at 10 p.m., if I'm not home by 9 p.m., Sugu would march down to the café to drag me home. I stayed till the café closing time in my first week of waiting, but when Sugu found out, she would come to the café every day at 9 p.m. to drag me home. After a few days, I learnt to leave the café at 8 p.m. I packed my things and paid for my coffee before heading out.

Outside the café, the sun has long set and the harsh winter wind caught me off guard. The café was warm and bustling with people, but outside, everything was cold and quiet. I shoved my hands into my coat' pockets and started making my way to the train station.

As I turn towards the main road, I walked straight into Asuna. There was a flurry of orange as we collide. I staggered backwards and held on to a lamp post to regain my balance. Standing a few feet in front of me, leaning against the other lamp post, clutching her stomach and catching her breathe was Asuna. Her cheeks were flushed, and her long orange hair spilled over her shoulders. She was clad in a knee-length white coat with a maroon scarf wrapped snugly around her neck.

She raised her eyes to meet mine once she stopped panting and walked towards me, her chest rising and falling as she tries to slow down her breathing. I just stood there in shock, not expecting to see her at all.

'A-Asuna, I-', I began, wanting to say something, explain myself, let her know, I could feel my cheeks burning up and the tips of my ears are starting to feel hot. But before I could get any further, she held out her hand to stop me.

'Kirito, yes, I remember who you are. I remember SAO, I remember everything. I mean, I can't believe that I could forget it. But the thing is-', I stared into her hazel eyes and saw the tears welling up in the corners.

I wanted to reach over and comfort her, hug her, wipe those tears away, tell her everything is going to be alright, I-

'I love you, Kirito. Love, loved, god! I have no idea! I know that I have feelings for you, but I don't know if they are the right ones. I have been thinking about this for very long, and I have to let you know that I am not ready for a relationship with you, Kirito.' She wasn't looking at me anymore.

'I'm sorry', she whispered to the ground.

'I don't understand…' I half-whispered into the air, resisting the urge to put my arms on her shoulders to make her look at me.

'I can't afford to be in a relationship with you right now. I still don't know you from outside of SAO. And from what I _know_ about you outside of the game, I-this just isn't the right time!' she said to the ground again, but with more conviction this time.

'What do you mean you don't know me? Were all those time in SAO made-up? Were all those just an illusion? How could you? I-I-', I grabbed her shoulders.

'Why, why are you saying this Asuna? You and I both know that the memories in SAO are real. You said yourself that they are precious! Nothing could have replaced them. Why are you denying it Asuna? Please answer me. Please _look_ at me and tell me, honestly why?'

Her shoulders started to shake, as she raised her eyes to meet mine, her tears reflected the light from the lamp post and fell like crystals to the ground.

'Because, _because_ I can't afford to have my heart broken! Do you know what it feels like to be betrayed by your own parents? Do you know what it feels like to have your memories forcibly removed? Do you understand reliving 2 years' worth of traumatic experience in 2 weeks?' She demanded.

'You know that you are not who you used to be, Kirito. Not anymore. I am not the Asuna you knew too. Everything has changed, even if we have this relationship, it will not be what we deserved. It will just break us further.' I looked into her watery eyes that suddenly seem so tender and vulnerable.

She put one hand on my face, and wiped the tears away. I didn't realise I was crying.

'Ask yourself, the person that you are now, is it still the same Kirito as you were in SAO? Are you sure that you are able to bring happiness into this relationship?' Asuna asked gently.

'I answered no to both questions. That's why…' she started to pull away.

'No no no no no!' this wasn't supposed to happen. How could I be happy if she's not here with me?

I looked up at her, my eyes searching for another answer on her face.

'I'm sorry Kirito, I can't continue down this path, I know I won't make it. I prefer a sweet, untainted memory to the harsh and bitter truth. But I love you, Kirito. I do', she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Seeing that smile amidst all the tears, I started laughing. How could she smile, when I'm feeling so much pain? How could she smile with all those words?

My laugh started to turn hysterical. I tried to back away, I can't look at her anymore. I need to get away before I turn insane. Before I could take a step backwards, she pulled me towards her and brought her lips to mine.

In that instant, the whole world seems to fade away. My brain took a moment too long to realise what was happening, by then my body had already moved on its own.

Her lips were so warm, my hands moved from her shoulders to the nape of her neck. I pulled her closer to me. I could feel her hands around my shoulder reaching for my hair. Her scent was intoxicating.

As my brain was starting to register what was happening, Asuna pulled away hastily, as if she suddenly realised what was happening.

Her cheeks were a warm shade of pink as she said 'I'm sorry, Kirito. I-Goodbye. May we again under better circumstances.'

She turned and walked briskly back the path she came from.

I watched her go, slowly getting farther and farther away from me.

Is this the last time that I will see Asuna?

I feel a laugh bubbling up inside me, a different laugh from earlier. Something lighter, more positive. I let it out as I felt at peace for the first time in 2 years.

That winter wind did not feel so cold and bitter anymore.

* * *

_**Note:** Hey guys, thank you for reading! This series has not ended yet, but we are more than two-thirds into the story. This story will continue with Kirito and Asuna as working adults, so please look forward to that! _

_Can't believe that its been more than a year since I started this series! And I'm really sorry for all the slow updates, but thank you to everyone who has waited patiently for them! Thank you also for all the positive reviews, I'm always really excited and felt honoured to read your reviews, so feel free to leave any comments that you have on the story or how I can improve it. _

_To all my readers, thank you so much for your support and I'll work harder to improve my writing and finish this series! _


End file.
